


#6 - Punch

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [6]
Category: Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Punch, Catlin.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Punch, Catlin. No beta.

The next class was Unarmed Combat. "Sparring," said the Instructor. "Count off and pair up,"

Catlin's first opponent was Dipak BD-96. He was big, heavy, and really liked to win. They circled for a moment, watching each other's eyes. He tried to trip her. _Stupid._ She was faster than he was.

Then his big fist was headed straight for her face. _Maybe not so stupid._ She stepped off the line and smacked it aside, then swung a right hook and drove her own fist into his temple. He staggered back and hit the wall.

_Got him._ Sera would be proud.


End file.
